Sweet Superstar
by bookiealchemist
Summary: It wasn't on Lucy's routine to bump into Hollywood Golden Boy Natsu Dragneel, but who is she to deny fate? [Superstar/Reporter AU] Nalu.


_**Sweet Superstar**_

* * *

 _It wasn't on Lucy's routine to bump into Hollywood Golden Boy Natsu Dragneel, but who is she to deny fate?_

* * *

Lucy really did not expect such a plot twist in her life now, when she had a full time job as a reporter in her favorite magazine, when she was independent enough to live by her own, when she was already twenty four years old and with a decent life.

But sure, life was a box of surprises.

She had started her routine day as always; waking up at seven a.m., taking a long, hot shower before dressing up in her navy blue skirt and white top. After, she had called a cab to go to work.

Nothing impressive, nothing strange. It was her typically every day life.

Until, of course, she had stepped out of _Gossip Weekly Magazine_ building, heading towards her favorite bar in town, _Fairy Tail._ She was anxious to meet her friends.

So it was a big suprise when she turned around in the corner and literally bumped into the boy that changed her life, as she later learned.

She landed on her butt, hard. Blinking, she frowned at the man standing in front of her, ready to yell at him for being so reckless. She looked up to see his face, the sun behind him making it hard to spot all his features.

But oh boy when she did.

She gasped, her already big eyes growing wider. Her mouth opened and closed like a startled fish.

It couldn't be.

There was no way the most famous actor of the era was standing there, looking back at her with worried eyes and a hand held out for her to take it.

"Hey, you okay? That was a hard fall. Sorry," Hollywood Golden Boy said.

That voice. She was too used to it by now, working on a gossiping magazine and all that. She probably knew more about him than she did about herself.

"...Yo, everything's okay?" Natsu Dragneel said.

Snapping back to reality, she remembered who was the one to make her butt hurt so bad, and she got angry again. Superstar or not, she wasn't going to let it pass.

"Of course not!" She yelled, frowning angrily at him. "You made me fall!"

"I already said I'm sorry!" the young actor snapped back, but his hand was still waiting for her. "And are you gonna sit there all day or what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn't need another person snapping at her today. Her boss had done enough for now.

"Shut up," she said, and took his hand -which was really warm and enclosed hers perfectly, by the way- and he lifted her from the ground again.

Was it her imagination or this man had pink in his cheeks? It was meaningless to deny the fact that he looked more adorable in person than in the screen of her apartment. The blush matched his wild pink hair.

He looked as a child, even if he was supposed to be her age.

The anger inside her vanished, even if only a bit.

"Look around when you walk next time," Lucy scolded him, her finger pointing at him accusingly.

He frowned at her. "You weren't looking either."

"I was," Lucy retorted. "But you were running, weren't you?"

Natsu again avoided her gaze as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe..."

Lucy smirked cockily at him, her mind already figuring out what had happened. "Some girl chasing you?"

Her suspect was confirmed when his onyx eyes widened, looking totally perplexed. "How do you know that? Are you some agent of the FBI _again_?

"Why would be the FBI chasing you?" Lucy asked. "Wait, did you say again?"

"Of course not,"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him for some seconds, before shrugging it off. "Anyways," she continued. "It's kinda obvious any girl would freak out if they saw a super famous actor walking around. After all, Magnolia's is a small town."

Natsu blinked at her, processing her words. "Oh," he said.

"And if you don't want to draw attention, I suggest you..." Lucy motioned at his appearance. "Disguise a little."

The boy looked at his red hoodie before drifting his gaze back at her. "Guess you're right."

Lucy smiled. "Great then," she said. "Goodbye."

She started to walk away, ready to call her friend Levy and tell her what just happened when a firm grip in her wrist spun her around. The same deep, onyx pools of five seconds ago stared at her again, this time asking for help.

Geez, now she understood why he had such a great reputation. With all the sincere expressions he had, it shouldn't be difficult to act in a film. Or did he get all those faces from all his years at starring diverse characters?

"Wait," he said. He sounded... desperate.

"What?" she asked, her voice sweet.

"Umm..." he said, his face heating up again. His own nervousness was making her feel the same. "Can you help me, please?"

His pleading eyes, added to his already good looks were enough to make Lucy's cheek turn bright red. She could see why almost every girl on the world had a poster of him hanging in their walls. She wondered how many of them had the chance she was having now -to have him so close, begging her for help.

It made her remember of her Lucky Lucy past.

Pushing all those thoughts away, she sighed. "How can I help you?"

Natsu licked his lips. Her eyes followed the motion.

"Well, you seem to know who I am," he sighed. "And since you didn't jump over me, I guess it makes you normal, but a weirdo at the same time-"

"Don't call me weird."

"So I guess it's okay to ask you for help, since I don't want to call my manager Erza 'cause she'll come here and kill me since I kind of escaped of the company for some short vacation. But now that I think about it, everyone here will know who I am too, so I need a costume. And you'll help me."

"Hold on there," Lucy took a step back, freeing herself from his grip. She frowned, putting her hands in her hips. "You ran away?"

Natsu pouted, crossing his strong arms over his chest. "Really, being famous isn't that easy..."

A flash of sadness and loneliness crossed his eyes. As an aspiring novelist and with the help of her own experience, Lucy recognized those feelings very well.

She smiled sweetly at him, "I know."

Natsu's harsh eyes met hers, making her knees go weak by the intensity of them.

"You do?" he asked, but Lucy saw the corner of his lips lifting up, so she knew he wasn't that serious now. Maybe he was finding her funny, or he was laughing at what he guessed was ignorance of her part, but Lucy didn't mind it that much.

She smiled with pride, her eyes shining with mock. "Of course. As a reporter of Gossip Weekly Magazine, I know _everything_ about you and your world."

He lifted his eyebrows, smiling. "Really? What's my full name and date of birth?"

"Natsu Dragneel, born in December 9th."

"First movie I've been in?"

"Rave Master, as Haru."

Natsu smiled happily, showing off his teeth. "Eh, good enough for me. Not that I like people knowing about me, but I guess it's inevitable for me."

Lucy chuckled, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess so."

"You're as weird as I thought," Natsu said.

Lucy opened her mouth to yell at him again, but he interrupted before she could.

"You know everything about me, but you're a stranger to me. What's your name?"

Lucy blinked a couple of times, shocked that he was curious about a random girl he threw to the floor five minutes ago.

"I'm Lucy."

Natsu smirked mischievously. "I think Weirdo fits you better, but Lucy is cute enough," he shrugged.

Before Lucy could retort, once again, his words struck her. Was it her imagination, or did he just-

"Did you call me cute?" Lucy imitated his previous smirk.

"I called your name cute, not you." Natsu said, as casually as possible. But he blushed again, much to Lucy's joy.

"I just got the title for my next report. _Natsu Dragneel calls stranger cute._ Wonder how many girls will get jealous," Lucy laughed.

"Hey!" Natsu laughed as well.

They went on for a couple of minutes, until the pink haired star calmed himself down first, and with a worried expression, he asked, "Wait, you're not gonna tell anybody I'm here, right? Erza will kill us."

Lucy shook her head, a smile playing in her lips after her round of laughter. "Course not. Even if I'm betraying the meaning of being a reporter of a gossiping magazine."

Natsu relaxed.

"But I think that girl over there will do..." Lucy said, her eyes fixed on the tiny black haired girl watching them behind a tree, her eyes wide.

Natsu turned around with a shocked expression before he looked back at Lucy, grabbed her by the wrist again and started to run off, dragging her along.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Lucy shouted, too focused on following him and not to trip over. Damn, he was fast.

"Running!" he screamed back.

"Why me!" Lucy said, but she couldn't say she was mad at him or anything. In the short time they had know each other, Lucy had discovered him to be an interesting and funny person. The press had done justice with him, actually.

"'Cause you seem really nice, even if you're a weirdo," he looked at her sidely, showing her a wide smile that made her heart beat fast and her cheeks to heat up.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, intertwining their fingers together.

"Away." he said.

His face shone with the promise of good things, and Lucy was unable not to believe him.

"Okay," she smiled.

And they kept running until both of them were out of air, but they laughed nonetheless -because they knew, deep inside their hearts, that it was only the beginning.

* * *

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed it! I had a fun time writing it, so I'm happy you read it! Your words are always appreciated in order to improve, even if you only leave one word, it'll still make me happy and give me enough motivation to keep writing! Thank you for it!**_


End file.
